


Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go)

by xKookiesandCreamx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Victor loves Yuuri, Yuuri loves Victor, i’m talking super slight, slight angst, they’re minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKookiesandCreamx/pseuds/xKookiesandCreamx
Summary: Yuuri is far from a morning person.Victor, however, rises with the sun. Yuuri is continually baffled by his fiancé's level of energy in the mornings.But, with some comments from their fellow rinkmates, Yuuri’s confusion quickly turns to concern.





	Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go)

“Yuuri, yuuri~” he heard the voice say. He recognized it, how could he not, but that didn’t stop him from rolling over and burrowing deeper into his comforter cocoon with a groan.

“Yuuri~, c’mon lapochka, its time to get up.” the voice sing-songed some more. And although Yuuri’s track record of giving into the voice was large and over-flowing, that didn’t stop his tired brain from putting up a fight every morning.

“S’too early...five more minutes.” He bartered.

He heard a sigh, felt the power of it softly ruffle the unruly hairs on the top of his head.

“Yuuri, I already gave you five minutes! If I give you any more you’ll be late for practice. And then, what kind of coach would I be? Hmm?”, Victor lectured.

Yuuri wasn’t even looking at him, but he could almost feel the faux-authoritative hands-on-the-hips gesture Victor was definitely standing in right this moment. An eye peeked out of the blankets confirmed his suspicions, and he smirked, before rising from the covers with a groan and a mock put-upon pout.

“Nope, no giving me that look. I can’t cave today, Yuuri. The last time I did Yakov didn’t let me hear the end of it. Do you think Yakov let me sleep in on practice days?” Victor asked over his shoulder, heading towards the open door of their room.

“Yes well, Yakov wasn’t in love with you was he?” Yuuri asked, smug smirk spreading across his face when the words made Victor stop in his tracks.

The smirk dropped away, however, when he caught sight of Victor’s utterly besotted expression. One he was clearly trying to fight.

“No fair, Yuuri! Don’t use my love for you against me!” Victor whined with a pout, arms crossing across his chest with the dramatic flair Yuuri was grown accustomed to over the past year.

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the gesture, but conceded nonetheless, rising from the bed, turning to make up his side.

He couldn’t help the spread of his own besotted grin at the triumphant “yay!” shouted behind him.

~~~

“Yuuri. Solnyshko...lyubov? Come on Yuuri, open those pretty brown eyes of yours.” He heard the voice whine.

“Victorrr why?” Yuuri almost sobbed, covering his head with his pillow.

“Oh come on, now you’re just being dramatic.” Victor huffed, attempting to pry the pillow off of his fiance’s head.

Yuuri relented with a sigh and an added dramatic flop onto his back, limbs starfished. He had a fleeting thought that Victor was rubbing off on him. The thought brought a smile to his face, an action that didn’t pass the notice of his ever-observant fiance.

“See? You’re smiling, so you can’t be that upset.” Victor reasoned, looming over him with that smug little grin of his that Yuuri loved as equally as he hated it.

“Victor. Vitya. Its our day off. Why are you waking me up so early?” Yuuri whined again, fighting the sleepy droop of his eyelids.

“Early?! Its 8 AM malysh! I let you sleep in an extra two hours.” Victor exclaimed.

“8 AM is still too early for a rest day.” Yuuri sighed, grabbing for the blankets again, intent on sleeping in just a little bit more.

“But Yuuri! There’s so much we can do together on a day off.” Victor pleaded. Yuuri could hear the pout in his voice. Ridiculous. But god, did he love him.

“Yes. Top of the list: let Yuuri sleep for a little while longer.” He mumbled around a yawn.

“Fine,” he sighed, “I’ll just get started on breakfast then!” Victor exclaimed excitedly, practically bouncing off of the bed in his quest for the kitchen.

Before sleep took him under again, Yuuri couldn’t stop the smile from stretching his cheeks.

He doesn’t know why or how his fiance is a morning person, but he wouldn’t have him any other way.

~~~

“Come on zvezda, get that cute butt of yours on the ice, its practice time!” Victor sang with a clap of his hands.

Yuuri sighed, shaking his head at his fiance’s antics. It was far too early for his level of energy.

He glided onto the ice with a quiet groan, rubbing the last traces of sleep out of his eyes.

Running through some preliminary figures for warm-up, he couldn’t help the wince he gave at Victor’s cheerily shouted, “There you go Yuurochka! Get yourself nice and awake!”

He really had no idea how Victor was such a morning person.

Later on, during the first break of the day, he asked his fellow rinkmates the same question. He was more than surprised at their reactions.

“What?! Vitya? A morning person?!” Mila practically screeched, doubling over in laughter.

Yuuri looked towards Georgi with his own confused expression, one which grew when he saw the usually stoic Russian fighting down his own laughter.

“What? Why is that funny?” Yuuri asks, turning to Yurio in the hopes that the ever-blunt junior could offer an explanation.

“There is no way Victor is a morning person. He must be spiking that thermos full of coffee of his with Redbull or something.” Yurio grumbled, gesturing to the aforementioned sliver thermos resting by Yuuri’s skate bag. Victor left it there a few minutes ago, heading to the other side of the rink where Yakov was perched, reviewing notes for Yurio’s new free skate.

“What?! Victor doesn’t drink those things!” Yuuri says, defending his soon-to-be husband. He knows Victor would sooner rather die than put that chemical trash in his body. Hell, he gave Yuuri shit the other day when he caught him eating a bag of certified organic, family owned and grown, low sodium, vegan, potato chips. Talking about carbs and salt intake, like Yuuri didn’t already know all of that. Victor knows he stress eats, and planning a wedding is stressful as hell.

He shakes the memory away when he notices that Mila is talking again.

“-ctor has never been a morning person. Ever. Yakov used to have to break his door down and drag his ass out of bed so much that he eventually just got himself a set of keys made. Said all the kicking was hurting his foot, but I think Yakov was starting to get shit from the landlord for all the doors he had to keep replacing.” Mila said with a giggle.

Yurio rolled his eyes, “The point is, Victor was never on time to practice, used to sleep in constantly, and would show up to practice looking like a literal zombie until Yakov pumped him full of espresso.”

“Yeah, seeing him this energized in the morning is weird. You magic or something, Katsuki?” Georgi adds.

“More like he has a magic dic-“ Mila starts with a smirk, but Yuuri cuts her off.

“Okay! Thanks for the info guys, i’m uh, gonna get back on the ice. Looks like Victor is finished discussing with Yakov anyways.” He says, gesturing to where Victor is walking. He spots Yuuri looking and waves, happy, and very awake smile on his face.

Huh.

Maybe his fiance isn’t a morning person after all?

~~~

The next morning, after Yuuri gets dressed and drags himself to the kitchen, he watches Victor screw the top onto his thermos, and remembers the conversation from yesterday.

“Almost ready to go, lyubov?” Victor asks, smiling with Yuuri gives a tired nod.

“Good, let me just go grab my sweatshirt and then we can leave, okay?” Victor says, placing a sweet kiss on Yuuri’s cheek as he passes.

Victor out of sight, Yuuri grabs for the thermos, lifting the lid. Smelling it, his eyebrows furrow. There’s no energy drink-like smell to it, just coffee. Maybe the coffee masks the smell? Its with that thought that he unscrews the cap as fast as he can, peering inside.

And its with that that Victor catches him.

“Uh, Yuuri? You know if you wanted coffee I could just make you your own. I have plenty of thermoses. I think I even have another of that one...then we can match!” Victor says, tone excited, heading for one of the cabinets above the sink.

“No! I mean...no its fine. I don’t really like coffee...tea is more my thing.” Yuuri says weakly, placing the newly covered thermos back onto the counter.

Victor turns away from the cabinet, looking at Yuuri, clearly confused.

“Okay....” he starts, drawing out the word, “I can still fill the thermos with tea if you’d like. We still have some of your favorite. Although I think we may be running a little low...” Victor says, heading toward the opposite cabinet.

Yuuri’s hand stops Victor’s own before he can open it.

“Its fine Vitya, really.” He says, giving a smile he knows is shaky. He’s just really confused now. God, what if Victor’s taking drugs?! Isn’t there some energy drug...speed or something? What if, what if, what if...

Yuuri shakes the anxiety-influenced thoughts away. He sees and worships Victor’s naked body daily, he would notice needle marks. Although...there are pills...no stop it Yuuri stop thinking terrible thoughts about your fiance!

So caught up in his thoughts, he doesn’t notice Victor approach him until he feels hands cup his cheeks. The contact makes him flinch, and the action makes Victor frown.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong? You seem off today...is it a bad anxiety day? I’ll help you through it solnyshko, you know you just have to tell me.”

Yuuri feels his heart simultaneously soar and sink at the words. Soar from how lucky he is to have such a thoughtful and loving fiance. Yet sink because he’s causing Victor to worry over what is essentially nothing.

He thinks through what he wants to say, but under the pressure of worrying his fiance, blurts instead, “Mila, Yuri, and Georgi all said you were never a morning person before you started coaching me and dating me and now you are and they said maybe you’re secretly spiking your coffee with energy drinks but there wasn’t any in it and now i’m confused...” Yuuri quietly finishes his ramble, cheeks blazing.

He meets Victor’s eyes for only a second, not being able to face the surprise shown in the blue of them.

To his shock however, Victor isn’t mad or frustrated, or anywhere near either of those emotions. Instead, he laughs.

“Yuuri!, Yuuri, you know I hate those things!” Victor wheezes out between laughs.

Yuuri can’t help but giggle along, faced with the absurdity of the situation.

Calmed down, Victor wipes tears that leaked from his eyes during his hysterics, before grabbing Yuuri’s hands between his own.

“Yuuri...what exactly did they all say to you?”

“Just that...you always slept in before practice. Yakov had to always drag you out of bed and to practice. Then you were like a zombie until he gave you a ridiculous amount of coffee...all that.” Yuuri mumbled, feeling his cheeks turn red again.

Victor nodded along to the statements, before tugging on Yuuri’s hand, pulling him along towards the couch.

“But, practice...” Yuuri said weakly, following along regardless

“We’ll be a little late today, hmm? You’ve been working hard anyways, you can afford it. If anything we can just stay a little later if we need to.” Victor reasons, and Yuuri nods, turning towards him on the couch.

Victor wraps his arm around him, and Yuuri immediately snuggles into his side, a gesture that garners a sweet smile from Victor. Yuuri smiles back.

Blue eyes still locked on brown, Victor asks, “Yuuri, do you know why I was always so tired and never wanted to get out of bed before I started coaching you?”

“Because you didn’t get enough sleep?” Yuuri guesses, and Victor chuckles.

“Well, yes. But do you know why I didn’t get enough sleep?” Victor encourages.

Yuuri shakes his head, confused.

Victor sighs, but Yuuri knows him well enough now that it isn’t directed at him, but at the memories.

“I could never sleep, back then. My thoughts would always keep me awake. It was like an endless loop of thoughts of loneliness, of how to further my career, because if I didn’t have that, I wouldn’t have anything. And well, if I didn’t have anything....let’s just say I never let the thoughts get to that point, because they would start becoming worrisome.”

Yuuri grabs Victor’s free hand within his own, gently running his thumb along the knuckles. He can tell Victor still has more to say, so he waits, the small movements of his thumb encouraging, but not pushing.

“So yes, I was always tired and never wanted to get out of bed because I always felt like I needed to sleep more, but that wasn’t the only reason. I also never wanted to get out of bed because I didn’t feel as though I had a reason to. Yes I had Makkachin, and I knew in the back of my mind I would eventually drag myself from bed for her, just not at 6 AM like Yakov would want me to. But other than her, I had nothing and no one. Skating was a chore for me at that point.”

Yuuri feels his heart break at the words, and snuggles just a little bit closer to Victor, laying a kiss over his tee shirt, right where his heart sits in his chest.

“Do you know what’s different now, Yuuri?” Victor asks, voice sounding thick.

Yuuri doesn’t answer, but meets his eyes, seeing the tears of past pains building there, and the clear adoration they leave in their wake.

“You. You’re what’s changed. Ever since meeting you, coaching you, starting a relationship with you, I finally have something I want to wake up for. Someone I want to wake up early for. I know you like your sleep, but I just can’t help waking up as early as I can without compromising my sleep, just so I can have more time with you, even if its just an hour or two.”

Yuuri gasps at the words, feeling his own eyes turn misty, and pulls Victor in for a tight hug. He can feel the tears slowly dampening the shoulder of his shirt, but can’t find it in him to care. Too preoccupied with running his hand soothingly down the length of his fiance’s spine. Thoughts too focused on the love he has for the man in his arms.

When the sniffles stop, he pulls back to look at Victor.

“Vitya, I love you so much.” He says, wiping the last of the tears from Victor’s face, before leaning in for a kiss full of love and words unspoken.

“I love you too, Yuuri, so much.” Victor says as he pulls away. The words fill Yuuri with so much joy he can’t help but steal another kiss, before a thought hits him.

“Victor, you know just because I’m not a morning person, doesn’t mean I want to spend less time with you, right?” He asks, suddenly worried.

To his relief, Victor just laughs.

“Aw Yuuri! I know! You’d sleep until probably 3 in the afternoon if I let you! Some people are just different.” He soothes, grabbing Yuuri’s cheeks between his hands and leaving a wet, loud, kiss on his forehead.

“Victor!” Yuuri giggles, wiping the saliva away.

Victor giggles back, before pulling Yuuri in for one more proper kiss.

“I’m glad we had this talk, but we really should get to practice, Yakov is probably going to have a tantrum if we don’t get there soon.” Victor sighs, tugging Yuuri up off the couch.

Right on cue, Victor’s cellphone starts ringing where it lay forgotten on the kitchen counter.

The pair share a look, and a laugh, before grabbing their things and heading out, each throwing a goodbye to Makkachin over their shoulders.

As they’re heading to the elevator, Victor takes a sip from his thermos, before offering it to Yuuri with a smirk.

Yuuri shoots him a look, cheeks red, but Victor persists.

“Come on Yuuri, just take a sip.” He practically begs, waving the container in Yuuri’s face.

He gives in just as they climb into the elevator, smooth jazz music as cheesy as always.

Taking a sip, his eyes widen. He knows this taste. Phichit used to give him this during finals, when forgoing his usual tea and switching to coffee for the week, he drank too much and Phichit thought he could fool him by getting him this instead.

“Is this _decaf_?!” Yuuri exclaimed in disbelief, puzzle pieces sliding into place, yet world upside down on its axis.

Victor just smirked at him, taking the thermos back and gulping down a long swig of it.

“Yep! Told you, I don’t need real caffeine now. I try to avoid it, really. I just drink this because I like the smell.”

Yuuri shook his head in disbelief.

Ridiculous(ly in love).

~~~

Later that day, after spending the morning practicing, Victor finally let Yuuri break for lunch, promising to join him after he talked to Yakov.

Settling down at one of the tables in the cafeteria, Yuuri rifled through his lunch bag, smiling at the heart-shaped sandwich Victor prepared for him the night before.

He heard an exaggerated gag behind him, and grinned, knowing Yurio arrived.

Just as he thought, the blonde climbed onto the end of the bench, Mila and Georgi taking seats across from him, right side of Yuuri wordlessly acknowledged as Victor’s spot, and left open for the silver-haired man.

“You guys are terrible. Like something straight out of an American sitcom.” Yurio grumbled with an eyeroll, gesturing at Yuuri’s sandwich.

“I think its sweet.” Mila said with a smile.

“Young love is the greatest love.” Georgi said with a wistful sigh.

Yuuri just gave a chuckle in response, tucking into his sandwich.

“Oh hey Yuuri, did you find out whether Victor spikes his coffee or not?” Mila asks, leaning forward on her seat in excited interest.

Thinking back to this morning’s conversation only serves to widen the smile on his face, but he decides to keep the content of it to himself.

“No, he doesn’t. He’s just...happy.” He says instead.

“Happy huh? See! I knew you had to be waking him up with blowjobs!” Mila crows triumphantly, making Yuuri choke.

He doesn’t know whether the pats on his back from Georgi are an attempt to dislodge his sandwich from his esophagus or congratulatory for the morning alarm clock blowjobs he supposedly gives, but it works regardless, and he swallows his bite and breathes in with a relieved sigh.

He watches Yurio move to another table and eat by himself, grumbling about “My ears! These fuckers don’t care if they scar me, nope.”

“Mila, I don-“ he starts, but is cut off.

“Yuuri! Its fine, don’t worry. Your secret method is safe with me.” She says with a wink.

Deciding that today he’s going to pick his battles, he just sighs, goes along with it with a nod and a whispered, “But don’t mention it to Victor either. If he realizes that’s why I...do that he’ll be...upset. Manipulation and all that.” He lies.

Thankfully though, his lie seems to convince Mila and Georgi, and he figures Yurio would never bring that up to anyone anyways, so he’ll leave it alone.

After all, knowing he doesn’t have to do anything like that to get Victor up and energized every day is nice. Not that he wouldn’t or doesn’t want to. But knowing that all he has to do is literally exist for Victor to be happy is...surprisingly heavy.

In the best of ways.

  
~~~

“Yuuri...lyubov. Wake up~” the voice sing-songs as usual.

Unusual though, is the fact that this time, instead of burrowing into the blankets with a groan, Yuuri slowly rises instead.

“Good morning.” He mumbles, rubbing at his eyes.

Its oddly silent except for the quiet excited thump of Makkachin’s tail against the floor.

Grabbing for his glasses, once on, he sees why.

Victor is crouched by Yuuri’s side of the bed, mouth open in surprised shock.

“Vitya?” Yuuri asks, gently running his hands through his fiance’s bangs.

The touch spurs Victor from his trance, and he locks eyes with Yuuri, mouth wide with a grin.

“You’re awake!” He says excitedly, standing as Yuuri turns in the bed, sitting on the edge with his feet on the ground.

“I am.” Yuuri agrees with his own grin.

“But...you never agree to get up this early on a rest day!”

“I know. But I figured I would try, so I could spend as much time as I could with you.” Yuuri explains, echoing some of the words from Victor’s confession a few days ago.

Yuuri is surprised, however, when the words make Victor freeze and his smile dim.

“Yuuri...just because I told you all of that doesn’t mean you have to make yourself get up early! Its okay if you want to sleep in.” Victor chides, grabbing for Yuuri’s hands.

Yuuri stands, reluctantly pulling his hands away so he can stretch the last dredges of sleep from his muscles. He’s quick to place them back within the softness of the pale digits, though.

“I know, Vitya. And I can’t promise you i’ll always be able to do this...especially during actual competition season. But, if I can, I want to. I love you, and if getting up early means I get more time in a day with you, its worth it to me.”

“Yuuri...” Victor whines, eyes sparkling.

Yuuri grins in response, leaning in for a kiss.

“I love you.” He whispers against Victor’s lips.

“I love you too.” Victor whispers back, before capturing his mouth within his own again.

Pulling away for air a few moments later, Yuuri smiles, wrapping Victor’s hand in his own and tugging him along towards the kitchen.

“Today, I can actually help you make breakfast instead of leaving you to do it all by yourself.” He offers with a smile.

  
Victor’s returning grin wakes Yuuri right up.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really could have named this “Wake Me Up (Wake Me Up Inside)”, But Evanescence is far too angsty for this fluff fest. 
> 
> I don’t even know where this idea came from honestly it kind of just formed.
> 
> Also my WIPs....uh yep those are still there. I’ll be honest with you folks, I re-read them a couple months ago and made myself hate them, so i’m currently in limbo right now and am finding it hard to find motivation to continue working on them. Hopefully now that i’m on summer break from university I can motivate myself enough.
> 
>  
> 
> But anyways, I hope you liked this! As always, kudos, and especially comments, are the wind beneath my wings! 
> 
> <3 Kait


End file.
